


My body keeps on telling you yes

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia en la que Kurt nunca se desdice del todo del Somos amigos y nada más. Esta es la historia en la que Blaine espera y aprende, quizas, a decir que no, y Kurt aprende que la magia no lo es todo, y que lo que se siente y no se nombra es casi peor que lo que se nombra y no se siente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My body keeps on telling you yes

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el festival C'est la vie de fandom_insano. Contiene referencias a El Alquimista y Rent. El título y los subtítulos introductorios de cada fragmento son de la canción One more night de Maroon 5.

_**You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war** _

  
  
Blaine tiene muy, muy en claro que son amigos y nada más.  
  
Corrección: que Kurt piensa que son amigos y nada más. Que lo que están haciendo es por pura diversión, y compañerismo, y complicidad, y comodidad, y deseo, y empatía por los deseos del otro, _y_.  
  
Esa es la parte en la que Blaine se pierde, porque esos son todos aspectos que él también sabe que están presentes en este preciso momento. Pero esos también son todos los aspectos que, para él, hacen al amor. Le resulta complicado entender cómo él y Kurt pueden estar viendo lo mismo e interpretarlo de forma diametralmente opuesta.  
  
Blaine tiene en claro, sin embargo, que tiene que dejar que Kurt llegue a las conclusiones en sus propios términos. Eso no va a impedirle hacerle un pequeño recordatorio cada tanto, pero sí implica que va a seguir adelante con lo que el destino les depare aunque Kurt vea su relación en términos diferentes a los que en realidad son.  
  
No va a dejar de besarse con Kurt en la parte trasera de su auto sólo porque Kurt piense que eso no mueve ni un milímetro el termómetro de su relación de " _amigos_ " a " _algo más_ ". Blaine sabe cuál es la verdad, y sabe lo que las cosas significan, y Kurt llegará a la conclusión correcta cuando sea tiempo. Blaine puede esperar.  
  
(Además, besarse con Kurt. Blaine sería un imbécil si dejase pasar una oportunidad como esa por meros tecnicismos.)  
  
Así que cuando Kurt le dice que tiene una habitación reservada en el hotel, porque su padre no quería que volviera manejando tan de noche y con posiblemente alguna copa de más, y, ¿cuál era el sentido de volver, de todos modos, si él no estaba en casa?, Blaine dice que sí.  
  
(A Blaine le cuesta mucho, muchísimo decir que no, piense lo que piense Tina Cohen-Chang al respecto. ¿Decirle que no a Kurt? Misión prácticamente imposible.)  
  
Es como una historia surreal dentro de la mente de Blaine, realmente. Si alguien le hubiera contado una semana antes que Kurt Hummel iba a entrarlo al cuarto de un hotel tirándole de la corbata, para luego arrinconarlo contra la puerta y besarlo como si se estuviese acabando el mundo, Blaine probablemente se hubiese reído en la cara de ese alguien. Luego, ceremoniosamente, hubiera procedido a esconderse en un rincón a llorar de la nostalgia hasta que se le salieran los ojos y a desaparecer del mundo durante una semana.  
  
Pero está sucediendo, y quizás no en los términos en los que Blaine hubiera querido- antecedido de flores, y copiosas lágrimas, y sentidas disculpas, y mutuas declaraciones de amor-, pero son los términos que Kurt le puede dar, y después de que Blaine le quitó tanto, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en no aceptar lo que Kurt está dispuesto a darle? Es un milagro el simple hecho de que Kurt desee darle  _algo_.  
  
Así que Kurt lo arrincona contra la puerta y Blaine se deja hacer, deja que Kurt explore su boca con su lengua y su cuerpo con sus manos, deja que Kurt lo tire sobre la cama y le arranque la ropa a tirones, deja que Kurt lleve el ritmo que quiera llevar.  
  
Blaine se deja desarmar y volver a armar, se vuelve fluido y dócil bajo las manos de Kurt que le abren el cuerpo y el alma, gime e intenta ser receptivo sin ser falso, acompasar el ritmo de sus corazones el uno al otro porque es consciente de que la sincronización sólo suma al placer.  
  
Blaine lo deja hacer, deja que Kurt juegue con su cuerpo como si fuese de plastilina, lo moldee a su antojo, deja que experimente, que vuelva a re-encontrarse, que pruebe con todo lo que era placentero antes y que se desafíe a descubrir nuevas formas del placer, que pulse todos los botones en su cuerpo y que decida cuáles son los sonidos y las reacciones que más le interesa obtener en recompensa. Blaine deja que Kurt elija el ángulo, la intensidad, la fuerza y la velocidad, deja que Kurt tome de su cuerpo todo lo que necesite, todo lo que desee, todo lo que pueda llegar a querer.  
  
Se deja hacer y se contenta con llenar de besos cada fracción de piel disponible que queda a su alcance y con agradecer mentalmente por cada segundo que le permite revivir esta magia que creía ya perdida. Se deja hacer y con dejarse hacer, le está diciendo  _Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que tengo. Es todo tuyo, siempre lo ha sido, puedes tomar lo que quieras._  
(Intenta ahorrarse la parte de  _Espero que decidas tomarlo todo, porque si no me romperás el corazón._  Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Blaine puede esperar.)  
  
Cuando Kurt llega al orgasmo, a Blaine lo toma por sorpresa lo cerca que está él, también, porque en su determinación de volverlo todo sobre Kurt, prácticamente había perdido la conexión física con su propio cuerpo. Pero bastan dos besos en su cuello, y las manos de Kurt tocándolo por unos treinta segundos, y el peso sudoroso y exhausto de Kurt sobre su cuerpo para que la estimulación física le golpee a él también.  
  
Kurt cae a su lado en la cama, y hace un vago intento de decir algo que, Blaine está seguro, estará dentro de la línea de " _Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros_ ", " _Recuerda, sólo somos amigos_ ", etc, pero Blaine toma su rostro entre las manos y lo besa con lengua y sentimiento como lo había besado en el auto, pero no desde que entraron al cuarto. Kurt no vuelve a hacer el intento de decir nada, porque en realidad todo está dicho ya, y lo demás son meras formalidades.  
  
Menos de diez minutos después, Kurt está plácidamente dormido entre sus brazos, y Blaine no puede evitar besarle el pelo y susurrarle " _Te amo_ " en el oído, a lo que él responde con un murmullo ininteligible.  
  
(A Blaine no deja de enorgullecerle que aún en estas circunstancias, Kurt no pueda nunca ser completamente inmune a eso.)  
  
Menos de quince minutos después, están dormidos uno junto al otro, en un desorden de brazos y piernas que hace imposible distinguir del todo donde empieza uno y termina el otro.  
  
(En un par de horas, ya tendrá Blaine la oportunidad de despertarlo él acorralándolo contra el colchón y tomando las riendas y recordándole que tiene tanto para dar como tiene para dejarle tomar.)

  
  
_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you** _

  
  
Han tomado demasiado y ha sido una noche hermosa en todos los sentidos, salvo por las malas caras de Kurt cada vez que ve a Santana y a Quinn o a Rachel y a Finn haciendo manitas o poniéndose cariñosos de más en cualquier cuarto donde él también esté presente ( _Ya tengo suficiente de eso en casa, no necesito venir a Ohio, de todos los lugares en el mundo, para que me den la lata exactamente con lo mismo, muchas gracias._ )  
  
Es por eso que terminan los dos apretujados en el baño de Kitty Wilde, para huir de Quinn y Santana y de Finn y Rachel, o al menos esa es la excusa que daría Kurt si alguien le preguntase. Eso, y que han tomado demasiado y es una noche hermosa.  
  
(Blaine sabe de los verdaderos motivos, pero si lo dijese de esa manera, Kurt lo reprendería y lo sermonearía sobre tratar de imponerle algo que no es suyo y que él evidentemente no quiere. Es por eso, entre otras cosas, que Blaine se calla. No hay problema, Blaine  _puede_ esperar.)  
  
Para el por qué comienzan a besarse, Kurt no tiene excusas. Para reemplazarlas tiene, en cambio, su mejor cara de  _Te deseo la muerte_  y una respuesta orgullosa y altiva de  _¿Y por qué no?_  
  
(Blaine quizás no tiene excusas, pero tiene motivos, pero de todos modos opina que ¿Y por qué no? es de las mejores respuestas que puedan existir.)  
  
Kurt no tiene excusas, pero tiene motivos, aunque no los diga. Porque hace tres semanas que se separó de Adam y ya ha sobrevivido a la etapa del duelo, pero aún no ha superado la etapa de extrañar la piel y el confort. Porque Blaine está cerca, y es fácil, siempre es terrible y estúpidamente fácil con Blaine y, realmente, a Kurt le cuesta muchísimo no estirar la mano a tomar las cosas que puede tener- y, a veces, las que no puede tener, también.  
  
Así que, él cree, nadie puede culparlo cuando terminan los dos apretujados en el baño contiguo al cuarto de Kitty, besándose desesperadamente contra la pared como si no existiera la posibilidad de un mañana.  
  
(¿Qué hay entre ellos y la necesidad patológica de arrancarse la ropa como si estuvieran plagados de premoniciones apocalípticas? Eso es lo que te hace el no saber cuándo tendrás la próxima oportunidad, seguramente. Te hace sentir que todas las oportunidades son las últimas oportunidades. No es malo a corto plazo, pero a largo plazo se vuelve desgarrante y agotador.)  
  
Nadie puede culparlo de desarmarle el nudo de la corbata, desabrocharle la camisa, desordenarle el peinado, porque Blaine es  _fácil_  con él, y se deja hacer, y se vuelve maleable y dócil bajo sus manos, y es un placer el saber que tiene el poder de desarmarlo.  
  
El problema es, quizás, que no sabe si va a poder armarlo de nuevo. Puede desarmarlo porque Blaine lo deja, porque Blaine le otorga y le concede ese poder. ¿Pero armarlo de nuevo? Para armarlo de nuevo se necesita tiempo, y cariño, y dedicación, y responsabilidad, y maña y, sinceramente, Kurt no sabe si tiene todo lo necesario, no al menos por ahora.  
  
(Tampoco sabe si quiere tener todo lo necesario, y ese es, seguramente, el verdadero  _quid_ de la cuestión.)  
  
Pero Kurt no es naturalmente cruel con la gente que ama, así que se contenta con desarmar a Blaine sólo a medias. Sólo en lo que es insubstancial y mundano, no en lo que realmente importa, en lo que genera el dolor hasta los riñones. Se contenta en desarmarlo con un orgasmo contra la pared del cuarto de baño de Kitty Wilde sin quedarse a limpiar después, pero no con la rutina devastadora del día a día.  
  
(Por supuesto, a la larga, el dolor es el mismo, si no peor. ¿Cómo es que dice la canción? Ah, sí,  _at least i have tangoed at all._ )  
  
Kurt opina que Blaine es un adulto y que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y, por supuesto, hacerse cargo de ellas. Nadie lo obliga a tomar las decisiones correctas, opina Kurt, pero si toma las incorrectas, sabe que luego va a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias.  
  
(Por supuesto, es un argumento fantástico que funciona sólo en teoría, porque Blaine no es tan adulto como a Kurt le gusta repetirse mentalmente que es, al igual que él mismo no es tan adulto como le gusta creer que es. Y de todos modos, ser adulto, tomar las decisiones incorrectas y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias no es algo incompatible en lo absoluto con el dolor. Eso es quizás una de las cosas en las que a Kurt le hace falta trabajar para llegar a comprender, porque Blaine tiene una habilidad particular para cargar el dolor a la espalda en el día a día y permitir que le destruya el alma.)  
  
Pero Kurt no es tan adulto como le gusta creer que es, y todo eso es mucha información para procesar y tener en cuenta en una noche hermosa en la que ha tomado un poco de más y tiene a Blaine Anderson apretujado contra la pared de un baño. No se lo puede culpar si Blaine es todo sonrisas y besos con lengua y su propia mano que se desliza por la entrepierna de Kurt.  
  
(Un par de horas después, con la mente un poco más clara, y aún con déficit de información, pero al menos un mejor sistema de proceso, le entrará el ataque de pánico y decidirá que  _no puede_  quedarse a limpiar después de la fiesta, y no está hablando de juntar vasos de papel en el jardín trasero de la casa de Kity Wilde. Se consolará, por supuesto, pensando que son dos adultos tomando decisiones consensuadas y que no se pueden romper las promesas que no se hacen porque esa es una lección que, al menos, ha comenzado a aprender. El problema, como siempre, es que Kurt no lo dice, y para Blaine es imposible sabe lo ue Kurt no dice.)

  
  
_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.** _

  
  
Cuando Kurt se levanta por la mañana, Rachel lo espera con una jarra de café recién hecho, y en cuanto él se sienta a tomar la primera taza, ella comienza a preparar las tostadas y los huevos.  
  
Los huevos son para Kurt, que sólo puede digerir algo después de la primer taza de café, y para cuando Blaine se levanta- exactamente quince minutos después que Kurt; ellos dicen que no, pero Rachel está  _segura_  de que tienen una alarma para eso-, Rachel ya le tiene preparadas las tostadas de pan integral cortadas en triángulos.  
  
Blaine y Kurt se turnan para cocinar _comida de verdad_ , y Rachel no puede dejar de sentir que es lo absolutamente mínimo que debería hacer en compensación.  
  
Además, eso le da primera fila para el espectáculo, porque es algo digno de ver siempre, pero especialmente durante las mañanas, la interacción de la rutina de Kurt y Blaine.  
  
Como Kurt toma el diario y separa el suplemento de deportes para Blaine y para sí los de política y espectáculos, que le irá pasando a medida que los termine sin siquiera mirarlo. Como Blaine se levanta a servirle una segunda taza sin que Kurt necesite decirlo, pero es una segunda taza que no siempre existe y que no se sirve nunca justo cuando se acaba de terminar la primera, si no en intervalos de tiempo aleatorios, y es una magia que a Rachel le gustaría entender, realmente, porque ella no la posee, y a veces quizás le sería útil.  
  
Se separan luego con un beso en la mejilla, y a Rachel le gustaría ponerles una mueca, porque no es como si no supieran todos lo que pasa a puertas cerradas- duermen todas las noches juntos, y aunque el espacio no abunda en el departamento, Santana está de viaje, y Rachel podría dormir en su cama y Kurt en la de Rachel, y Blaine en la de Kurt, si quisieran. (No, un intercambio sencillo como Blaine durmiendo en la cama de Santana no funcionaría, porque, ¿dónde estaría la sal de la vida en hacer las cosas sencillas si puedes hacerlas complicadas?)  
  
Quizás sea un poco hipócrita de su parte, porque menos de un año atrás ella estaba en una situación parecida, pero Rachel cree, al menos, que fue esa situación la que le dio experiencia y autoridad para... bueno, burlarse un poco de la situación actual de Kurt y Blaine. Especialmente de Kurt y de su afanado interés en recalcar  _Somos sólo amigos, Rachel_ , y en las preguntas ansiosas de Blaine del estilo de  _¿Cuándo dices "cuando Kurt salía con el novio número tres", te refieres a Liam, no?_  y cuando ella responde poniendo los ojos en blanco _No, Blaine, con "el novio número tres" quiero decir Marcos_ , y en su sonrisa resplandeciente luego de los tres segundos que le toma darse cuenta de que, entonces, " _el novio número uno_ " fue Adam, y que él nunca jamás podría ser sólo un número.  
  
Un par de idiotas, básicamente, opina Rachel, pero son un par de idiotas a los que quiere incondicionalmente, y a veces querer incondicionalmente a alguien es dejar que se de la cabeza contra la pared solo, porque no va a aprender de ninguna otra manera. Dicho personalmente de la boca de alguien que se ha dado la cabeza contra la pared más veces de la que realmente podría llegar a contar y, por eso y gracias a eso, logró salir adelante.  
  
Así que Rachel opina mucho, pero por una vez en su vida vocifera poco, y se hace la desentendida cuando escucha a la distancia las voces sofocadas- pero, realmente, a quién se creen que engañan, si es imposible  _pensar_  en ese departamento sin que se enteren hasta los vecinos- discutiendo, y a Blaine reclamando que no entiende una puta mierda, que si duermen juntos, cocinan juntos, salen juntos, se ríen juntos, toman café juntos, se besan juntos y follan juntos, ¿dónde mierda está el " _no, no estamos juntos_ "?  
  
(Rachel siempre, siempre, sin excepción, contiene la respiración esperando la respuesta de Kurt. Rachel sabe de primera mano que Kurt Hummel generalmente sabe cómo meter el dedo en la llaga para que duela, y que suele contenerse esa información de forma inocua, pero cuando se lo incita hasta el límite, no hay matices: mete el dedo en la llaga, la vuelve herida, le echa primero sal y luego alcohol. Rachel prácticamente puede escuchar el " _Porque no te amo_ " en el silencio, y está segura de que Blaine también lo oye, pero Kurt nunca lo dice, y tiene la gentileza de seguir luchando por otro flanco en lugar de soltar la que sería la única estocada verdaderamente mortal.  
  
No es que Rachel piense que sería cierto, si Kurt llegase a decirlo. Por supuesto que no. ¿Pero quién dijo que algo tiene que ser cierto para ser mortal?  
  
Hay muchas cosas de la dinámica de esos dos que no entiende, y que no quiere entender, aunque los quiere a ambos tanto como si fuesen sus brazos. Rachel se pasa la vida aterrorizada y conteniendo el aliento esperando el momento en el que Kurt abra la herida mortal, o Blaine se canse de esperar. O las dos. Pero ellos parecen hacer funcionar esa clase de relación disfuncional llena de mentiras que son verdades que son mentiras. Rachel se preocupa por ellos y, realmente, al menos una vez a la semana tiene ganas de chocarles una cabeza contra la otra a ver si les inculca un poco de sentido común, pero no es su relación, no es su vida, no son sus errores para cometer, y tal vez Rachel Berry también esté aprendiendo algo de todo este embrollo.)  
  
Se hace la desentendida y se hace la sorda cuando después viene, sin excepciones, el sexo de reconciliación, porque, en serio, qué parte de  _hasta los vecinos_  no entendieron esos dos.

  
  
_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell** _

  
  
Son las cuatro de la mañana, y Blaine no se ha ido a dormir todavía porque estaba esperando que el timbre sonase. O deseaba que el timbre sonase. O ambas cosas. O ninguna de las dos y ambas a la vez.  
  
El punto es que Blaine no se ha ido a dormir todavía y por eso salta del sillón y atiende en cero punto tres segundos cuando suena el timbre, pese a que son las cuatro de la mañana.  
  
Es Kurt, por supuesto que es Kurt, es Kurt en un estado deplorable, con su ropa en un estado aún más deplorable, que seguramente generará quejas y lamentos al día siguiente.  
  
\- No viniste.- Le reprocha haciendo un puchero mientras Blaine lo ayuda a trasladarse hasta el sillón de su sala de estar. Blaine no se molesta en responderle y le hace un gesto indicándole que no se mueva mientras él va a la cocina a por dos botellas de agua y un limón.  
  
\- No viniste hoy.- Lo recibe Kurt con un nuevo reproche cuando Blaine vuelve de la cocina. Sus ojos parecen estar más claros de sólo no tener que realizar el esfuerzo de mantenerse sobre sus propios dos pies, pero de todos modos Blaine prefiere no creer por eso que está pisando en suelo firme.  
  
\- Era tu despedida de soltero. Kurt.  
  
\- Me parece que es un gran motivo por el que deberías haber ido.  
  
\- No había lugar para mí en ella, Kurt.  
  
\- Si me dices que es porque Rachel no reservó una mesa lo suficientemente grande, te juro que no respondo de mí.  
  
\- No, no estoy hablando de eso. Pero no había lugar para mí allí.  
  
 _\- Oh._  
  
\- Sí,  _oh_.  
  
\- Sigue siendo increíblemente estúpido. Eres mi amigo, eres mi  _mejor_  amigo, y se supone que para eso son las despedidas de soltero, para hacer la gran vida con los amigos mientras se puede, antes de atarse para siempre al tedio insoportable del matrimonio.  
  
Blaine cierra los ojos y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos ha decidido que es un tema que llevan casi diez años discutiendo, que no se va a amargar ni una sola noche más por discutirlo. (Salvo que sabe que si pudiera lograr que Kurt viese las cosas como las ve él, no le importaría sacrificar por ello la amargura de todas las noches de su vida. O quizás sí, quién sabe. Prometer para siempre es, si tienes suerte, un arma de doble filo. De todos modos, Blaine  _aún_  espera.)  
  
\- Bébete el agua, Kurt.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Kurt le obedece y se bebe medio litro de agua de un sólo trago. El silencio se hace denso mientras Blaine no se mueve de su posición en la silla mecedora y Kurt mira al suelo con la botella vacía y destapada en una mano.  
  
\- Me hacía falta alguien que pudiese apreciar un buen par de abdominales y no tuviese tetas.- Dice finalmente, y Blaine no sabe si la intención es que sea cómico, pero él no se ríe, y Kurt tampoco.  
  
\- Tienes montones de amigos gays, Kurt.- Le recuerda suavemente, pero Kurt desprecia el comentario con un gesto de la mano.  
  
\- Ninguno de ellos entiende una puta mierda de la vida. Ninguno de ellos entiende una puta mierda de mí. Crecimos juntos, Blaine, y no hay nada que pueda compararse con eso.  
  
Blaine está a punto de protestar, porque técnicamente no crecieron juntos, pero se calla a último momento porque, bueno, sí. Sí crecieron juntos.  
  
\- ¿Paul te está esperando?  
  
Kurt niega con la cabeza.  
  
\- No, tampoco Rachel.  
  
Blaine no dice  _Rachel nunca te espera, pero siempre te tiene la puerta abierta_ , porque bueno, no es el punto de la conversación, ¿y cuál es la necesidad de decir algo que los dos ya saben?  
  
No le pregunta por sus planes, ni le pregunta por cuáles eran sus intenciones antes de venir, intenta aislar todo lo que sea futuro y todo lo que sea pasado, lo único que realmente cuenta es ese preciso instante en el que Kurt está recostado en su sillón sin zapatos, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y el peinado hecho un desastre. Mientras viva en el presente puede aislar las culpas y los miedos y los desengaños y las ilusiones rotas, y puede creerse que es un hombre con más convicciones de lo que realmente es.  
  
El estado de ilusión dura poco, porque Kurt se sienta de repente sobre sus pies y lo mira a la cara con sus dos enormes ojos azules y hay mucho de inocencia en su mirada, no hay malignidad ni lujuria en su mirada, pero sí deseo y ¿en qué universo Blaine pensó que por un sólo segundo iba a ser capaz de decirle que no a algo, cualquier cosa, que Kurt le pidiese?  
  
\- ¿Me llevas a la cama?  
  
Blaine siempre, siempre, dice que sí.  
  
Le gustaría tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama en andas, pero la verdad es que Kurt siempre ha sido más alto y más pesado que él, y lo que menos quiere Blaine es tener un accidente cuando Kurt no está al cien por ciento en sus capacidades mentales. Eso, sin contar con los reproches con los que seguramente se debería enfrentar al día siguiente si Kurt llegase a recordarlo. Así que lo toma de la mano y lo lleva pacientemente por el camino que han recorrido juntos mil veces, intentando no sucumbir a los recuerdos hermosos y terribles.  
  
Le quita la ropa despacio y ceremoniosamente, y se encarga de doblar cada prenda con meticulosidad, no porque crea que Kurt va a arrancarle la cabeza en la mañana, si no porque necesita segundos extra para respirar e intentar que no se forme un coágulo de estupidez dentro de su cerebro. Le quita la ropa, la dobla, intenta tocarlo lo menos posible y no mira la piel que va dejando progresivamente al descubierto. Piensa, Blaine.  _Piensa._  
  
Kurt está en ropa interior, sentado en el extremo de su cama perfectamente hecha, y hay marcas de otro hombre en su cuerpo, en su alma y en su forma de moverse, pero también hay marcas de Blaine, aunque a Blaine a veces le parezcan mínimas e insignificantes en el gran esquema de las cosas.  
  
A fin de cuentas, no hay nada que pueda hacerse de continuo durante una década sin que deje secuelas, ni siquiera respirar.  
  
Kurt no dice nada, pero lo mira intensamente con sus ojos imposibles, y Blaine siente la necesidad, que quizás sea un error, de alzar las manos y defenderse.  
  
\- Vas a casarte este sábado.- Se excusa, como si, en realidad, el daño no estuviese ya hecho.  
  
\- Me casaré este sábado desde toda la vida, Blaine. Eso no ha sido un impedimento nunca antes.  
  
Es en ese momento que Blaine lo besa. Blaine lo besa para no decir _No me lo recuerdes_ , porque es un pensamiento con el que él se tortura de forma constante, pero cada vez que es Kurt quien se lo recuerda, siente la inevitabilidad del hecho cayendo de forma implacable sobre sus espaldas.  
  
Lo besa porque Kurt están en su cama en ropa interior, y ha sido él quién lo ha desvestido, aunque fuese en una situación completamente des-erotizante, y porque fue Kurt quien le pidió que lo llevase a la cama.  
  
Lo besa porque en cinco días Kurt va a consentir legalmente en ser de otro hombre, y Blaine sólo puede pensar  _No puedes dar consentimiento en ser de alguien más, porque eres mío._  
  
Lo besa porque es la única manera de evitar el tener que admitir que no es verdad.  
  
Kurt se desespera en sacarle la ropa, pero una vez que están en igualdad de condiciones se deja recostar sobre la cama, deja que Blaine domine los besos y lleve el ritmo de las manos y la piel.  
  
No se hablan y no se ríen mientras hacen el amor, y seguramente sea la primera vez en muchos meses, si no años. Ninguno de los dos pide nada ni solicita nada, y es, seguramente también, la vez en la que están en mayor sintonía.  
  
Blaine no se despierta cuando Kurt se levanta y se viste a las siete de la mañana (quizas no quiere despertarse nunca) y no puede saber que Kurt lo besa en la nuca y le murmura en el oído  _Siempre seré tuyo_  antes de marcharse.  
  
Como siempre, Blaine no puede saberlo, pero de todos modos, Blaine espera.

  
  
_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.** _

  
  
\- No puedo creer lo que estás por hacer.- Le dice Kurt mientras le desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa.  
  
\- Yo no puedo creer lo que tú estás haciendo.- Le retruca Blaine mientras se deja sacar la camisa.- Estás casado, Kurt.  
  
\- Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.  
  
\- Oh, yo creo que tiene todo que ver. ¿Por qué Sebastian importa pero Paul no?  
  
\- Con Sebastian hay  _historia_ , Blaine.- Le explica como si fuese un niño incapaz de entenderlo mientras se arrodilla a desabrocharle el cinturón.  
  
\- ¿Entonces importa el pasado pero no el presente? Qué curioso, yo que pensaba que era justo al revés.  
  
\- Importa porque es Sebastian y punto.- Blaine puede ver cómo Kurt va enfurruñando el ceño a medida que se da cuenta de que por mucho que le esté besando la parte suave de los muslos, esta vez Blaine no va a ceder tan fácilmente.  
  
\- Básicamente, importa porque a ti te importa, e importan tus intereses y tus sentimientos y tu comodidad, pero cuando el que se siente incómodo soy yo, cuando los intereses y los sentimientos que están en juego son los míos, eso no importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Así es como son las cosas, Kurt?  
  
Kurt está a punto de ponerse de pie, acomodarse la corbata y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás para no volver jamás. Pero Kurt Hummel es capaz de reconocer un punto de inflexión cuando ve uno, y sabe que los puntos de inflexión marcan un antes y un después del que no se puede volver atrás. Kurt Hummel sabe cuando se enfrenta a un momento de ruptura definitiva, y sabe, también, sabe desde los dieciocho años, y los doce años siguientes no han hecho más que confirmárselo, que no podría soportar jamás una ruptura definitiva con Blaine.  
  
Podría, quizás, al menos durante un tiempo, soportar una distancia y volver al juego tentativo de hablarse poco y no ser dependientes y ser amigos (no necesariamente todo junto). Pero Kurt entiende- aunque a veces la clave no sea entender, si no querer- que han jugado demasiado con fuego durante quince años como para ahora pretender volver a una relación sin complicaciones, que no sea simbiótica y terrible, y que no les rompa el alma a los dos.  
  
(Lo que Kurt no sabe, o prefiere ignorar, es que la prerrogativa no es absolutamente suya. Lo que a Kurt se lo olvida, o quizás nunca lo aprendió bien del todo, es que es una decisión que, para bien o para mal, también Blaine puede tomar.)  
  
Así que Kurt esconde la nariz en la cara interna de los muslos de Blaine y cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez y cuando ha logrado estabilizar su respiración le responde con su mejor voz suave.  
  
\- Sabes que eso no es verdad, Blaine.  
  
Blaine no dice ni que sí ni que no, pero tampoco lo obliga a abandonar el lánguido recorrido de sus besos por sus piernas.  
  
No le dice que cortar esa relación no está entre sus posibilidades ni aunque su opinión contase menos que la del Papa, porque es incapaz de desintoxicarse por su propio bien. Por el de otro quizás, pero por sí mismo, jamás.  
  
(El problema es que Blaine espera. Blaine siempre espera.)  
  
\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Sebastian en particular?- Retoma, sin embargo, la conversación, mientras pasa sus dedos por los mechones sedosos del cabello de Kurt.  
  
Kurt se plantea no contestar por un segundo, pero se siente demasiado cerca del precipicio como para tomar el riesgo.  
  
(¿Qué ha sido siempre esa relación si no una caminata por el borde de la cornisa, todo el tiempo haciendo equilibrio, todo el tiempo a punto de caerse? Hasta ahora Kurt ha tenido confianza, o ha querido tener confianza, en que Blaine no iba a empujarlo al fondo del abismo. Ahora, ¿cómo podría estar tan seguro?)  
  
Se le cruzan una respuesta tras otra por la mente, todas perfectamente plausibles, y todas reales, pero las descarta por inapropiadas, por terribles o por peligrosas. No puede decirle P _orque me pica en la piel el sólo tenerlo cerca_ , ni  _Porque es demasiado parecido a mí_ , porque esas son respuestas sobre sí mismo, y Blaine espera, quiere, se merece, una respuesta que sea sólo sobre él.  
  
\- Por la forma en la que te mira desde que tenemos diecisiete años.- Responde como si eso tuviera sentido, y no dice _Porque te mira como si pudiera hacerte feliz_ , pero Blaine pareciera entenderlo, porque asiente con la cabeza, y se arrodilla para que estén más o menos a la misma altura, y se besan por primera vez en esta noche terrible.  
  
Se besan por quincuagésima vez, por millonésima vez en los diecisiete años que llevan de conocerse. Se besan como un beso más, se besan como un beso único, se besan como un beso que es una promesa y una ruptura, un beso que es un preludio y una despedida. Se besan de todas las maneras posibles en el mismo beso y Kurt se pregunta si es solamente por eso que siente a su alma un poquito más desnuda, pese a que Blaine esté en pelotas y él no se haya sacado ni la corbata.  
  
Blaine parece leerle el pensamiento y le quita la corbata con dedos hábiles que deja languidecer sobre su cuello y su clavícula, mientras con la otra mano apreta la corbata desecha contra la palma de Kurt como si fuese una oferta de paz.  
  
\- Aún así voy a casarme con Sebastian.- Le dice de todos modos, como si fuese necesario, porque, ¿cómo es eso de que las cuentas claras mantienen la amistad?  
  
\- Lo sé. No esperaría menos de ti.  
  
Blaine se pone de pie y le sonríe como si no estuviese a punto de engañar por millonésima vez al hombre que va a hacer su esposo. Lo sonríe porque Kurt es parte de su piel, y nadie le dijo nunca que es obligación marital renunciar a aquello que te ayuda a respirar. Le estira una mano y Kurt no vacila ni un instante antes de tomarla.  
  
\- Llévame a la cama, Kurt.  
  
 *****  
  
\- Lo que no logro entender es porque surgió esto ahora. Hace tiempo que salgo con Sebastian, y tú lo sabías.  
  
\- Perdóname, Blaine, pero la verdad es que nunca terminé de tomármelo en serio.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hacía pensar que podía ser algo no serio?  
  
\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Es necesario que te diga la verdad ahora, Blaine?  
  
\- Siempre quiero saber la verdad.  
  
\- Creía que simplemente era porque estabas molesto por lo de Paul.  
  
\- … creías que me estaba vengando de ti.  
  
\- Básicamente, sí.  
  
\- Creías que salía con Seb sólo para ser cruel contigo. Creías que salía con Seb solo para joderte la vida. Más allá de que me creas esa clase de persona, Kurt, discúlpame que te rompa la ilusión, pero no todo mi universo gira alrededor tuyo.  
  
\- Aún así, estás en esta cama conmigo, y no con él.

  
  
_**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.** _

  
  
Kurt juega a hacer dibujos sobre la piel de Blaine con los dedos y cuenta los segundos. No puede dormir, juega a hacer dibujos y cuenta.  
  
Eventualmente, Blaine se despierta, Blaine a quien los orgasmos le caen pesados como un yunque y que está sudoroso y somnoliento en una cama que no es suya, que no es de ninguno, pero que en realidad es de los dos. Blaine se despierta, y hay pesadez en sus párpados que no tiene que ver con el sueño y Kurt sabe, como supo siempre que ese hombre era el amor de su vida, que Blaine vino a decirle adiós.  
  
(Kurt sabe muchas cosas, Kurt siempre se vanaglorio de ser mucho más avispado y atento que Blaine. Kurt sabe incluso lo que no sabe, y eso incluye los rincones secretos del dolor a los que Blaine no suele darle acceso para ahorrarle el disgusto. Kurt sabe leer los gestos y sus significados, sólo que a veces no sabe cuándo debe o cómo debe hacer la pregunta adecuada. Kurt sabe que Blaine es la clase de persona que a veces aprecia más la pregunta indicada que el que lo entiendan sin palabras. Kurt sabe, pero a veces le fallan simplemente el tino y la delicadeza a la hora de sacarle jugo a ese conocimiento. Esta vez, sin embargo, no es una de esas veces, pero Kurt está lamentando por anticipado que no lo sea.)  
  
Kurt sabe, así que se ahorra los subterfugios y las banalidades, y va de frente como sólo sabe hacer Kurt Hummel, con la delicadeza de un rinoceronte en un bazar, aunque no quite su mano de las costillas de Blaine.  
  
\- Has venido a decirme adiós.  
  
Hay un amor de veinte años que honrar entre ellos, aunque no hayan mantenido más que unos pocos meses la promesa de ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, así que Blaine responde con la misma fría brutalidad.  
  
\- He venido a decirte adiós.  
  
Kurt no llora y ni siquiera siente el impulso, porque reconoce finalidad cuando la ve, y manchar lo que parece un siglo de amores con lágrimas le resulta absolutamente indigno.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?- No lo pregunta con recelo ni con despecho; ni siquiera lo pregunta con genuina curiosidad. Lo pregunta porque sabe de rituales, en realidad, mucho más de lo que sabe de amor, y porque esta despedida que se ha dilatado durante veinte años se merece todos los estadios de la magia.  
  
Blaine se estira en la cama y le evita los ojos, porque Blaine también sabe de magia, pero siempre  _siempre_  ha priorizado el amor.  
  
\- Seb se enteró de lo nuestro. Se enteró de lo nuestro, o no pudo seguir fingiendo que no sabía de lo nuestro, y le puede el escarnio público, pero también le puede el orgullo. Fue terminal: o dejo esto que tenemos, o me deja él. Lo siento, Kurt.  
  
Kurt rechaza la disculpa con un gesto, porque qué es un lo siento en un centenar de promesas rotas a lo largo de los años y castillos en el aire que se hicieron pedazos. Los  _'lo siento_ ' se los deben hacen años, pero ya tienen el alma realmente vieja para esas banalidades.  
  
Kurt entiende, racionalmente, el por qué de las cosas, y entiende las reglas del mundo real aunque no las vea frecuentemente aplicadas a sí mismo. A Kurt Hummel todo le pasa en grande:  _go big or go home_ , y precisamente por eso el mundo es demasiado y muy poco a la vez para él. Por eso lo enfrenta con esa mezcla tremendamente peligrosa de los ojos grandes de venado asustado y un puño de hierro dispuesto a llevarse el universo por delante. Para Kurt, su historia con Blaine siempre fue un proceso, siempre fue una cuestión de tiempos y de formas, el tenerlo o no tenerlo no fue algo que estuviese nunca verdaderamente en duda. Para Kurt siempre habían nacido para estar juntos, incluso cuando tenían veinte años y jugaban a no quererse pero queriéndose, y se gritaban cosas horribles en medio del departamento que compartían, hasta que terminaban follando como desesperados hasta que Rachel amenazaba con tirarles la pared abajo a golpes. Kurt siempre lo supo, lo supo como uno sabe que el cielo es azul, y se dio el lujo de tomarse tiempos y experimentar con las decisiones, de pulir cada sentimiento hasta el último detalle porque ya habían fallado una vez: no podían fallar nuevamente. Todo lo que sucede una vez puede no suceder nunca más. Pero todo lo que sucede dos veces sucederá, ciertamente, una tercera.  
  
(El problema es, quizás, que el cielo no es azul, si no que sólo lo parece.)  
  
Kurt continuó con su vida, fue cruel con los sentimientos de los dos, se embebió en la amistad como un bálsamo para el alma y se permitió el sexo como un consuelo para el cuerpo. Conoció gente, abrió los ojos al mundo y vivió experiencias que lo enriquecieron y lo minaron. Ganó dolores y cicatrices, pero también sonrisas y cielos. Besó a otros hombres, durmió en otras camas e incluso permitió que un hombre forjase un techo creyendo que era para los dos: la honestidad no había sido, definitivamente, su mejor virtud. Cometió errores y subestimó a Blaine, pero por dentro en realidad no estaba haciendo más que abonar un jardín y esperar pacientemente a que las flores se convirtieran en frutos. Para él, todo eso era un período de transición y aprendizaje, que sólo los ayudaría a disfrutar el amor cuando estuviesen listos para afrontarlo de nuevo.  
Nunca jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Blaine podía desistir de ese amor cuando el jardín estaba al borde de la madurez plena.  
  
\- Estás eligiendo a Sebastian por sobre mí.  
  
Al Kurt de diecisiete años, el comentario le hubiera salido ácido y terrible. Pero el Kurt de cuarenta, con veinte años de jardinería a la espalda, sólo puede sentirse resignado e inmensamente triste.  
  
\- No, Kurt. Estoy eligiendo a mi cordura por sobre tí. Sebastian no puede darme lo que tú puedes darme, quizás porque nunca le he dado la oportunidad, pero los dos sabemos que jamás podré dársela. Aún así, lo que me da es mucho más de lo que tú podrás darme nunca, Kurt. No importa lo que sea para mí lo que tú me das. Lo que importa es que, para ti, lo que me das son migajas, y he vivido veinte años con esa sensación de desprecio pesándome en las espaldas. No elijo a Sebastian por sobre tí, Kurt. Por una vez, elijo a mi dignidad por sobre tí.  
  
Su mano sobre las costillas de Blaine se vuelve pesada como si fuese de plomo. Las palabras, Kurt sabe bien, pueden doler incluso más que los hechos, y no puede entender cómo Blaine puede ser tan injusto acusándolo de darle sólo las migajas de su vida cuando Kurt se ha pasado los últimos veinte años preparando el terreno, sembrando semillas y cuidando el jardín.  
Kurt se dará cuenta, tarde o temprano, de que es muy difícil para quien no lo posee, admirar el jardín al que nunca fue invitado si nunca le han enseñado las flores.  
  
Pero ahora es más temprano que tarde y a Kurt le queda el dolor del rechazo y no tiene energías para cerrar el ritual como la tradición lo indica. Un ritual terminado a medias siempre es un terreno pedregoso, pero nadie puede culparlo si en realidad él nunca hubiera querido terminarlo. Lo trajeron engañado pensando que era sólo una etapa más del largo proceso de volver su relación un círculo completo y perfecto, y no un cierre obligado y abrupto cuando estaban tan dolorosamente cerca del final.  
  
Nadie puede culpar a Kurt Hummel por no darle a Blaine su bendición y dejarlo expiar sus culpas en el proceso.  
  
\- ¿Me das un abrazo? - Pide en cambio con voz ahogada y los ojos llorosos, porque tiene cuarenta años, pero siempre es doloroso cuando te quitan de entre las manos lo que nunca habías puesto en duda, y no se puede juzgar realmente el dolor si no se tienen antes veinte años de amor a la espalda.  
  
Blaine jamás podría decirle que no.

 

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.** _

  
  
Es un cinco de noviembre y Kurt le ha pedido si podían juntarse a tomar un café, y si han estado leyendo esta historia con atención sabrán que, bueno. Blaine dijo que sí.  
  
Hace cinco años que no se ven, y la situación es para Blaine un poco incómoda incluso desde antes de llegar, pero Kurt lo está esperando en una mesa de dos con los cafés ya servidos y la orden de café de ninguno de los dos ha cambiado con el tiempo. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar todo lo demás?  
  
No se dan la mano ni se abrazan, pero se reciben con sonrisas que podrían iluminar el cuarto. No se dan la bienvenida, porque sólo se le da la bienvenida a quién se ha ido, y aunque hace cinco años que no se ven, realmente nunca parece como si se hubieran separado del todo.  
  
Toman un sorbo de su café cada uno, y Blaine quisiera hacer mil preguntas a la vez- no sobre su vida, esas respuestas se las conoce todas, de algo tienen que servir los amigos en común-, sobre qué le pasa en la cabeza, si sigue tomando el mismo café o sólo lo hace por los viejos buenos tiempos, si tuvo una buena semana, si salió de la ducha cantando esta mañana. No hace ninguna de esas preguntas, ni tampoco pregunta el por qué de la reunión, porque Blaine Anderson es el maestro de los silencios.  
  
Kurt llama a una camarera con un gesto y pide un trozo de cheesecake pese a que sean las tres de la tarde, y a Blaine no se le acaba de empezar a formar la sonrisa que Kurt ya se la está destrozando a pedazos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué me engañaste?  
  
La pregunta lo desencaja durante un instante, hasta que se da cuenta de qué es lo que le está preguntando Kurt- no es como si se hubiera olvidado realmente alguna vez, si en realidad ese hecho es como la espada de Damocles pendiendo constantemente sobre su cabeza. Aleja el café, porque si así va a ser la conversación, necesita tener sus cinco sentidos completamente alertas, y el café le da la falsa sensación de seguridad, y aprieta las manos en puños.  
  
\- Fue hace más de veinticinco años, Kurt.- Responde como si eso fuese una excusa, y quizás en otra vida lo fuese, pero no para ellos.  
  
\- Eso no hace los por qués menos válidos, ni menos reales. Nos debemos esta conversación hace veinticinco años. En su momento, tú no hablaste lo suficiente, y yo no escuche lo suficiente. Tengo tiempo: vamos a revertir esa situación ahora. Cree que me lo debes.  
  
Blaine afloja los hombros, que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tan en tensión, y se frota los ojos. Va a ser una larga tarde.  
  
\- Tengo dos condiciones para responder a esa pregunta.- Kurt lo alienta con un gesto indicándole que siga adelante.- En primer lugar, necesito que me dejes terminar con cada idea del relato. Son - _eran_ \- mis sentimientos, y aunque no sean ciertos para ti, fueron ciertos y válidos y reales para mí, así que necesito que los respetes. En segundo lugar, y sin quitarle validez a lo que acabo de decir, es verdad que es algo que sucedió hace más de veinticinco años, me estoy poniendo viejo y mi memoria y mis ojos ya no son lo que eran. Siempre tejemos el telar de nuestra memoria con los hilos más brillantes y con los que nos resultan más convenientes para contar la historia que queremos que sea contada, así que si hay alguna inexactitud en mi forma de ver las cosas, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llamarme la atención, y podremos discutir sobre ello y, seguramente, hasta reírnos.- Blaine esboza una sonrisa, pero Kurt no lo acompaña, así que la sonrisa muere en sus labios sin llegar a transformarse en risa.- En fin, es una historia dolorosa y voy a tratar de hacerla lo más sucinta y clara posible por el bien de la salud mental de los dos. Esta historia comienza antes, antes de conocernos, pero no me voy a regodear en detalles arduos y dolorosos. Digamos simplemente que tenía diecisiete años y no estaba bien. Todavía no estoy bien, no del todo, hay días aún en los que no tengo ganas más que de quedarme en la cama y llorar, o en los que el menor detalle puede desbarajustar todo mi ánimo, pero son muy esporádicos y he aprendido a controlarlos y a sacar todo el jugo posible de los días en los que no me siento así, y eso ayuda a hacerlos más frecuentes. Lo que sea. En aquella época no tenía el apoyo profesional ni moral que he tenido en estos últimos años- no lo pronuncia, pero Blaine sabe que el nombre de Sebastian flota sobre ellos como un fantasma; no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, y, aunque pudiera, no sabe si querría hacerlo-, así que dejémoslo en que tenía diecisiete años y no estaba bien. Estaba asustado y deprimido, me sentía dejado de lado y estaba exhausto de tener que competir contra Nueva York por tu atención, porque, ¿cómo demonios se supone que uno pueda competir contra Nueva York? Es por eso que me molestó tanto el asunto de Chandler. Jamás pensé que te hubieras acostado con él, ni nada similar. Ni siquiera sé si me hubiese molestado tanto que lo hicieras. Pero Chandler  _era_  Nueva York, y Chandler no era yo, y era algo más que apartaba tu atención de mí, y si tan fácil era arrancarte de mí cuando me tenías al lado, ¿qué tanto más fácil sería cuando no pudieras recordar fácilmente de lo bueno que tenía para ofrecerte? Estaba asustado y aterrorizado, tratando de lidiar sólo con más de lo que podía lidiar, desesperado por atención, pero era atención que tenías que darme porque quisieras, no porque yo te la pidiera, porque si yo te la pedía me la darías porque te la pedí, y no porque quisieras dármela... En fin, dije que no lo haría engorroso, y aquí me tienes. En definitiva, estaba desolado, deprimido y desesperado por cariño, por algo que le diera rumbo a mi vida. Mientras tanto, tú estabas en Nueva York y, no lo tomes a mal, no cambiaría nada en el pasado si eso significase que no estarías en Nueva York y que tu espléndido futuro hubiese sido distinto,  _pero_. Pero había un montón de promesas que me habías hecho, promesas de atención y de cariño compartido, y eran promesas que no podías cumplir. O no querías cumplir. Era muy joven y el tiempo siempre parecía correr demasiado rápido o demasiado lento en mi reloj. Yo llenaba mis horas de actividad tras actividad, pero toda hora que pasaba sin saber de ti se me estiraba y se me hacía larga como una tortura. Mientras tanto, tú podías pasar tranquilamente días sin hablarme y no sentías la necesidad desgarrante de oírme decirte que te amaba en los escasos momentos en los que hablábamos.  
  
\- Sólo quiero que sepas que era igual de desgarrante y doloroso para mí, sólo que yo tenía otros mecanismos de defensa. Pero prosigue.  
  
\- Sí, por supuesto, pero eso en ese entonces yo no podía saberlo. Te sentía cada día más lejos de mi vida, mis días se hacían largos, me sentía solo y triste, y desde que te habías ido a Nueva York, no había en Lima ni una sola persona que me tocase con afecto. Así que era eso lo que estaba buscando: sentirme deseado y un poco de calor humano, nada más. Supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida en cuanto entré a su cuarto, pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que limpiar las inquietudes de mi organismo. Ya que lo había arruinado, iba a arruinarlo hasta el fondo. Sabía que tendría todos los días de mi vida para arrepentirme de ello, y no me equivocaba.  
  
\- ¿Te arrepientes aún?  
  
\- Por supuesto. Todos tenemos  _ese_  momento de nuestra vida que nos encantaría volver atrás y corregir, pero como no es posible, me sigo arrepintiendo, pero al menos no me martirizo por eso. Lo que pasó, pasó, Kurt. ¿A qué viene toda esta historia ahora?  
  
\- Viene a que hemos crecido y, como he dicho, nunca nos habíamos dado el espacio y el tiempo adecuados para tener esta charla. Creo que los años nos han pulido: tú has aprendido a decir lo que te pasa y yo he aprendido a escuchar algo más de lo que me pasa a mí dentro del pecho. Parece que no, pero las etapas sin cerrar duelen, y creo que esta ha dolido más que ninguna.- Blaine quisiera hacer un gesto de afecto, darle un apretón en el antebrazo o sonreírle, pero, precisamente, luego de veinticinco años acaban de cerrar la historia del amor que pudo ser y no fue, y eso no les deja nada en el presente, y Blaine siente que la intimidad sería forzada y peligrosa.- Dicho todo esto- continúa Kurt, y a Blaine se le pone la piel de gallina, porque  _este_ es el motivo real del encuentro, y no sabe si quiere conocerlo.-, he venido a decirte también que si tenía tanto interés en cerrar esta etapa, es porque tengo interés en abrir otra nueva.- Y posa su mano sobre la de Blaine y le sonríe mientras lo dice.  
  
Delicada pero firmemente, Blaine retira su mano.  
  
El mentón de Kurt se tensa tan rápido que Blaine no hace a tiempo de ver el gesto de transición. En un momento Kurt estaba sonriendo y al siguiente parece dispuesto a quebrarle el cuello si hiciera falta (Blaine cree que no hace falta; quiere creer que no hace falta. A veces se siente peligrosamente inseguro sobre eso.)  
  
\- ¿Me vas a decir que no sin siquiera escuchar la propuesta?- Le dice, y su apariencia es extremadamente calmada, pero su voz suena violenta e hiriente.  
  
Blaine responde con el mismo veneno, porque aunque es un juego que no le guste jugar, es un juego que  _puede_  jugar.  
  
\- ¿Pretendías que dijera que sí sin siquiera escuchar la propuesta?  
  
\- Está bien, tienes razón. Lo justo es justo.- Kurt exhala y la tensión parece abandonar un poco su rostro, pero sus hombros siguen tensos como si fuese un depredador listo para saltar sobre una presa en cualquier momento. O una presa preparada para el momento en el que un depredador le va a saltar encima. Aún hoy en día, Blaine no puede distinguir del todo la diferencia en Kurt, y cree que es porque  _para_  Kurt no hay diferencia.- Creo que no hay mucho para decir, pero es verdad, nos debemos esto desde hace veinticinco años, y nos debemos hacer esto con toda la propiedad del ritual. Paul y yo nos hemos divorciado efectivamente hace cinco meses.  
  
\- Lo sé. Me lo han contado Santana y Rachel.  
  
\- He pensado durante muchos años en nosotros, Blaine, en nosotros y en la historia que tuvimos y en la que no supimos tener. He pensando en los errores que cometimos, y en los que no podemos volver a cometer. He pensado mucho, esperando el momento ideal para reconectar los lazos que fueron rotos, y me he dado cuenta de que se me pasa la vida esperando ese momento ideal, cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es construir esos momentos ideales contigo. Así que básicamente eso es lo que quería decirte: estoy dispuesto a luchar por construir momentos ideales contigo, Blaine, si tú quieres.  
  
A Blaine se le paraliza la sangre en las arterias. Kurt acaba de decir lo que Blaine lleva esperando oírle decir durante veinticinco años, lo que ya había perdido toda esperanza de oírle decir, lo que Kurt decía- lo que Kurt todavía dice- en sus sueños. Kurt le está ofreciendo lo que más ardorosamente deseaba su corazón cuando tenía veinte años, se lo está ofreciendo cuando Blaine tiene cuarenta y cinco años y ya había perdido toda esperanza de jamás cumplir su sueño. Pero.  
  
Pero.  
  
Pero Kurt había estado a su lado durante esos veinticinco años, sólo que no del modo que Blaine deseaba, no del modo que Blaine esperaba, no del modo que Blaine necesitaba. Kurt estuvo a su lado como amante y como amigo, y sólo como amante y amigo- como amigos que se aman, como amigos que follan, como amigos que son amigos pero no son amigos- y en realidad esa combinación había sido mucho peor para Blaine que si sólo hubieran sido amigos. O si no hubiesen sido nada. Tener a Kurt a pedazos, en trozos selectos, había sido peor que no tenerlo para nada. Si no lo hubiera tenido para nada, Blaine quizás hubiera podido tener una mínima chance de desintoxicarse y expulsarlo de su organismo. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que se arrancase ese amor del pecho si al menor descuido tenía al responsable besándole el cuello y metiéndole la mano dentro del pantalón?  
  
Por supuesto, al menos el cincuenta por ciento de la culpa era suya, porque él podría haber renegado de esa relación que era todo pero no era nada, darle la espalda y haber intentado abrirse camino sólo, sin esa distracción a corto plazo y esa mochila de ladrillos en la espalda a largo plazo. Blaine era un adulto, y había decidido quedarse y proseguir, porque no se creía merecedor de nada, y por eso aceptaba las migajas que le diesen, por muy tristes y muy terribles que fuesen.  
  
Lo que sea. Blaine era un adulto e hizo sus propias decisiones, y llorar sobre la leche derramada no tiene sentido. Aprovechó esos años como pudo, y se hizo cargo de las heridas como mejor supo. A fin y al cabo, los hombres no se hacen de otra cosa que de errores.  
  
No hubiera podido nunca dejar a Kurt, porque Kurt era una adicción que sentía hasta los huesos. Estaba atado por siempre a la esperanza nimia de que Kurt algún día le dijese lo que acababa de decirle y bueno, mientras no se lo dijese, disfrutaba de lo que podía. Blaine nunca hubiera podido dejar a Kurt por sí mismo. Pero luego había llegado Sebastian a limpiar los rencores del pasado y a empezar a reconstruir en terreno limpio, y para estar a su lado y hacerle sentir que quizás tal vez, a lo mejor, alguien podía quererlo por lo que él era, y no por la idealización que alguien hubiera hecho de él a los dieciséis años. Cuando Sebastian le puso el ultimatum: él o Kurt, fue la decisión más difícil de la vida de Blaine y, si ha de ser sincero, no está seguro de si volvería a tomar la misma decisión si se la planteasen ahora. Pero Sebastian lo obligo a elegir entre una esperanza y una realidad y por primera vez en su vida, Blaine tuvo la entereza de elegir la realidad.  
  
 _Sebastian._  
  
Si no otros miles de detalles,  _eso_  es algo que Blaine no puede dejar de lado en esta discusión.  
  
\- Yo no estoy divorciado, Kurt.  
  
Kurt hace un gesto que Blaine está seguro que es de desprecio contenido, pero al menos aprecia el esfuerzo.  
  
\- Okay. ¿Entonces?  
  
Blaine se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta las yemas de los dedos contra sus ojos. Por supuesto, Sebastian no es un obstáculo para Kurt, porque Kurt puede ver a Sebastian como algo descartable. Exactamente así le responde, como si Kurt pudiese vivir dentro de su cabeza y hubiese presenciado todo el razonamiento anterior.  
  
\- Sebastian es mi compañero desde hace diez años, Kurt. Sebastian ha estado para mí en los momentos difíciles y en los alegres, y me ha ayudado a ponerme de nuevo sobre mis dos pies más veces de las que puedo recordar. No puedo deshacerme de él como si fuese algo desechable.  
  
\- Pero no lo amas.- Y Kurt lo dice mientras toma un sorbo de su café, que debe estar helado, como si fuese algo casual, como si estuviese hablando del clima, y a Blaine se le entumece la lengua y se le hiela nuevamente la sangre en las venas.  
  
\- No. No lo amo. Pero lo quiero, y me mataría lastimarlo.  
  
Kurt desdeña el comentario con un gesto, como si fuese algo banal, como si reducir corazones a cenizas fuese su labor de todos los días, y quizás lo sea, quizás en realidad sea labor de Blaine también, sólo que Blaine se siente infinitamente culpable por hacerlo. ¿Lo hace la culpa una mejor persona? Seguramente no.  
  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a decirme que no sólo por no herir a alguien que no amas?  
  
\- Es más complicado que eso, Kurt. Es  _infinitamente_  más complicado que eso.  
  
\- Yo lo veo extremadamente sencillo.  
  
\- Por supuesto que sí. Te tomaste veinticinco años para hacer este movimiento, y por supuesto que en tu cabeza no es más que el momento perfecto y la situación ideal. Pero yo no vivo dentro de tu cabeza, Kurt. Yo he vivido veinte años deseando algo que te negabas sistemáticamente a darme, he vivido veinte años chocándome una y otra vez con la misma pared, he vivido veinte años siendo rechazado y recibiendo no tras no. ¿Qué crees que le ha hecho eso a mi auto-estima? ¿Qué crees que pienso yo de las razones por las que rompimos en su momento? Yo me hago cargo de mi culpa y acepto completamente mi responsabilidad. ¿Pero que hay sobre ti? En lo que a mí concierne, no has aprendido nada en lo que respecta a romper promesas y a cómo eso me hace sentir. En lo que a mí respecta, emocionalmente no has cambiado nada desde que teníamos dieciocho años y éramos dos imbéciles. Porque has crecido y has tomado decisiones respecto a los dos, pero han sido decisiones tuyas, que jamás compartiste conmigo. Jamás fuiste siquiera capaz de decirme  _"Ey, mira, no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día se alinearan los planetas de la forma adecuada y volveremos juntos. No ahora, pero eventualmente._ " Eso hubiera sido un cambio tan significativo en mi vida, porque cuando tenía veinte años creía que podía esperar por siempre a que abrieras los ojos, pero por siempre es demasiado tiempo, y hoy creo que he esperado demasiado. ¿Por qué habría de saltar hacia el abismo y abandonar lo que le da estabilidad a mi vida y ha mantenido mi salud mental durante los últimos diez años?  
  
\- Hay muchos argumentos que podría dar a favor de eso, partiendo del hecho de que no creo que sea saltar al vacío en lo absoluto. Hay muchos detalles técnicos sobre los que podría ser más preciso, eso seguro, pero me mantengo firme en el hecho de que la decisión era mía y sólo mía para tomar, y que tengo derecho a tomarla en mis propios términos.- Blaine se muerde los labios para no decirle,  _Por supuesto, y yo tengo derecho, en mis propios términos, a decirte que no_.- Pero hay algo que pesa mucho más que todo eso, y lo sabemos los dos, pero si es necesario que lo diga, lo diré. No digo que sea un deber, pero yo creo que deberías hacerlo, porque me amas.  
  
Blaine le rehúye la mirada y clava sus ojos en la taza de café, y piensa cuál sería la manera más diplomática de decirle que el amor a veces no es suficiente, pero no se lo dice, porque no es cierto para él, no en este caso, y aunque es una lección que cree que Kurt debería aprender, no tiene por qué enseñársela él.  
  
\- ¿Blaine? ¿No vas a decirme nada?- Blaine abre la boca como para responder algo, pero la verdad es que no tiene la menor idea de qué decirle, y aunque no lo está mirando a la cara, puede sentir a Kurt temblar mientras le pregunta.- Porque me amas, ¿no, Blaine?  
  
Por supuesto, eso es lo que hace que su voz vuelva a surgir de su garganta.  
  
\- ¿Qué si te amo, Kurt? Preguntarme si te amo es como preguntarle a un pájaro si ama volar. Es algo que está en mi naturaleza, es algo que me corre en la sangre. Es algo que no puedo evitar aunque me duela.  
  
Alza finalmente la cabeza, y Kurt tiene los ojos llorosos y le tiemblan las manos, y aunque se le parta el alma, Blaine no se las toma.  
  
\- Si me amas y te amo, ¿dónde están los peros, entonces? Y no me digas que en Sebastian, porque te estoy haciendo la pregunta independientemente de Sebastian. Como si Sebastian no existiera.  
  
¿Cómo demonios se supone que  _él_ sea capaz de hacer eso?  
  
\- El amor no siempre alcanza, Kurt.-  _Ya está, se lo dije. Quizás no sea cierto, pero se lo dije, y es necesario que sepa que es algo que está sobre la mesa_.- Para ti, el amor es un estado. Para mí, el amor es una acción. Amamos de forma incompatible, y esa es nuestra tragedia.  
  
Blaine casi puede sentir el alma de Kurt cayéndosele a los pies, porque ahí mismo es donde está la suya propia. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se le ocurrió jamás que tuviese que tener que decirle algo como esto a Kurt Hummel, nada menos.  
  
\- Puedo cambiar.  
  
\- Quizás. O quizás no. Y de todos modos, no sé si deberías. Quizás debería cambiar yo, o los dos. Por eso esto no es un no, Kurt, sino un no ahora.  
  
\- ¿Podré transformar ese no en un sí algún día?  
  
-  _No ahora_ , Kurt.

 

 


End file.
